Conventional connection mechanisms utilize a canted coil spring and specific groove geometries between a first connector component and a second connector component, such as a housing and a pin, to achieve locking or latching, see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,210 and 5,082,390. In the case of a locking device, the device becomes permanently locked, which means the device cannot reverse direction without permanently damaging the canted coil spring. In the case of a latching device, the device can be unlatched, i.e., reverse direction, without damaging the spring. This is permitted by incorporating a groove geometry that allows the minor axis to compress.
Locking is achieved between two mating parts (e.g., cylindrical part or shaft and housing) where a tapered bottom groove exists in the housing and holds an axial spring and where the tapered bottom groove aligns with a corresponding groove on the cylindrical part which accepts the spring. The tapered bottom groove is configured in such a way that the spring compresses along the minor axis upon insertion to permit installation but not upon removal when moving in the reverse direction. Because the spring does not compress along the minor axis upon removal, it does not unlatch and remain locked. The spring is forced to compress along the major axis when attempting to remove the cylindrical part, which does not materially or significantly compress, to ensure locking. As such, removal of a “locked” device causes permanent damage to the spring if forced to disassemble. Again, this is due to the characteristic of a canted coil spring only being allowed a minimal compression along the major axis.